Field of the Invention
The following invention relates to an analytical device for the elementary analysis as it is known for example from the EP 1 586 895 A1. The present invention thereby relates in particular to an analytical device for quantitative elementary analysis. In this context, it aims at indicating in particular an analytical device for the elementary analysis for determining the nitrogen content in a sample.
Description of Related Art
An analytical device for the elementary analysis with a sample holder, a line for oxygen and inert gas, a reactor for catalytic combustion of a sample, a reduction reactor provided downstream of the reactor, an adsorber provided downstream of the reduction reactor, a detector provided downstream of the absorber and a logic unit for processing of the data transmitted is known from the aforementioned EP 1 586 895 A1. The analytical device has a sample holder that is formed by a rotating wheel with a plurality of holes that are arranged on the circumference with an identical radius and at equal distances and that are brought successively over an ejection opening in order to make the sample accessible for the analysis. There, the sample falls into a reactor for catalytic combustion. Therefore, oxygen added for the time of combustion. The quantity of oxygen is calculated automatically in accordance with the sample weight used for calculation and the sample type; consequently, it takes place in a stoichiometric way. Downstream of the reactor, a reduction reactor that is used for the reduction of the sample is provided. Downstream of the reduction reactor, an absorber is provided, which is followed by a detector in order to determine the content of the elements to be analyzed that join the gas flow. The detector interacts with a logic unit to which the data recorded by the detector are transmitted in order to create a usually quantitative evaluation of the sample with regard to the elementary content based on such data.
If, according to the above description, successively arranged components were provided upstream in the flow path of the gas, this shall not mean that no further elements can be arranged in between or behind such components within the analytical device. Hence, as known from the state of the art, a water trap and/or one or multiple self-regeneratable water absorbers can be disposed behind the reduction reactor to extract water from the gas. In addition, a device for regeneration of adsorber elements, which can be extracted cyclically from the gas flow and integrated in the desorption process, can be provided for the separation of the carbon dioxide from the gas flow. This regeneration can be provided outside of a housing of an analytical device that contains a sample holder, a line for oxygen and inert gas, a reactor for catalytic combustion of a sample, a reduction reactor provided downstream of the reactor, an adsorber provided downstream of the reduction reactor, a detector provided downstream of the adsorber, and a logic unit for processing of the data transmitted by the detector. Likewise, the regenerators can also be provided within the housing and be formed in an adapted way for automated desorption as explained for example with EP 1 586 895 A1.